Matilda
Overview Matilda is one of the protagonists of the fan fiction Dragon God's Boredom ''by Talon C. Matilda is also one of the many descendants of Aeternarcha, as Aeternarcha created the Dragons. She is also the current wielder of Dimension Lost, a top-tier Sacred Gear. Appearance Matilda is an eleven-year-old girl with long, black hair and green reptilian eyes. She has a pair of pitch black Dragon wings and a long black tail with two fins at the end, although one fin was cut off when Dragon slayers attempted to kill her. The lost fin was replaced with another one regrown by Aeternarcha, though it is red scaled and bears a small skull-like emblem on it (whether this was intended or not is unknown). Matilda also has two ear-like appendages on her head that are positioned depending upon her mood, similar to a bunny. Her choice of outfit varies depending upon the current place and/or situation, though the most prominent choice of dress is a short, black nightgown. Personality While acting not unlike a normal human child her age, Matilda doesn't take kindly to being offended, nor anyone offending or endangering her allies but is usually quite shy and reclusive when not threatened. She shows a sense of great curiosity, imitating Aeternarcha's actions and mannerisms until told not to. One of the most notable mannerisms of Matilda is her almost full dependence of Aeternarcha, considering the fact that she is still a hatchling Dragon who's parents were taken. As such, Aeternarcha decided to raise her as his own. Matilda also shows to be stubborn, absolutely refusing to leave Aeternarcha's side. Summary When Aeternarcha was strolling through a forest in the United Kingdom, Aeternarcha was ran into by Matilda, who was running from a mob of Dragon slayers sent by the Fallen Angel Kokabiel to kill Matilda because of her Sacred Gear. Matilda, in a moment of fear and desperation, hid behind Aeternarcha when the Dragon slayers confronted them. It was then that the Father of Dragons wiped the Dragon slayers from the face of the universe for trying to harm and kill a hatchling Dragon. Aeternarcha asked why she and her parents were hunted, as the Dragon slayers wouldn't hunt a Dragon down for no reason. Matilda replied, saying she had no idea as to why they would want to kill her, but they kept saying something about a Sacred Gear, much to Aeternarcha's surprise. Aeternarcha then decided to do what any good father would do and raise Matilda in her parents' place. Abilities '''Draconian Abilities: '''After having been trained in combat by Aeternarcha, Matilda became quite adept at using her natural gifts to drive off her opponents. One interesting trait is Matilda's ability to extend her tail to an incredible length and using it as a weapon (thus showing it to be prehensile). Whether this is a physical trait or with the assistance of magic or aura remains to be seen. Matilda is also capable of swimming at breakneck speeds and breathe underwater using her apparent gills, hinting at the heritage of an aquatic Dragon. '''Highly Developed Senses: '''Much like a bloodhound, Matilda is able to track a person, place, or object by identifying their scent, thus she is able to pinpoint their location. Matilda's hearing and seeing are also more sensitive than most hatchlings her age. '''Flight: '''Being part Dragon, Matilda is capable of sustained flight using her Dragon wings, however she flies much faster than most hatchlings her age. Equipment '''Dimension Lost: Dimension Lost', also known as the "Fog of Extinction", is a top-tier Longinus Sacred Gear. One of the thirteen Longinus, the Dimension Lost is considered to be one of the biggest "bugs" in the Sacred Gear system and has world-class powers capable of destroying the world if used to that extent. Using the special mist it creates, Dimension Lost has the ability to block any attack and is capable of transporting anything inside the mist to an artificial space. Though it has no direct offensive abilities, according to Azazel, Dimension Lost is the most powerful among Sacred Gears which are related to barriers and space, and thus, it has tremendous power over dimensions. In fact, once the mist reaches the scale of countries, it can transfer an entire country along with its people into the Dimensional Gap to be destroyed (though Azazel mentioned that none of the previous users have reached that level). As a top-tier Longinus, it has the potential to destroy the world. Forms Dimension Create Dimension Create, also known as the Utopia of Mist, is the Balance Breaker of Dimension Lost that allows Matilda to convert the mist into a barrier to trap her opponents in a different space. Dimension Create can also create various barrier devices to contain or imprison those within the dimension. Dimension Manipulate '''Dimension Manipulate, '''also known as the '''Crown of the False Land, '''is a Sub-species Balance Breaker that allows Matilda to manipulate the space within an artificial dimension, shaping it to her likeness. Matilda can push the space in the dimension, throwing subject and object away from her or even create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping the spatial areas within Dimension Create and twisting them around. Trivia * Matilda is the first female character created by TheGameWolf370. Note: TheGameWolf370 and Talon C. are the same person, I just couldn't change my name from TheGameWolf370 to Talon C. * Matilda's appearance was based off of a humanized Toothless, a character from the ''How To Train Your Dragon ''series. * Having Toothless as a nickname was also thought of, but ultimate scrapped due to Matilda having teeth that don't retract. Having retractable teeth was why Toothless was given his name. ** However, in reference to her appearance, she was dubbed "The Night Fury."